anxiety
by savaga89
Summary: after all ME and the comander has saved the day and has to make a speech and that is his greatest fear.   first fanfic. please review.


Shepard was walking a around the luxurious room not looking at anything and asking the same question again and again.

why didn't I write a speech?

The only other person in the room was Liara sitting in couch and holding a magazine in her hands.

She had long sense given up at getting any reeding done and was currently trying to calm her lover.

You will be fine, they just need to see you. It doesn't matter what you say. Liara try d do convince Shepard the best she could, but if it was she who was going to hold a speech she probably would had written a hundred or so, and discarded them just as fast as she wrote them. She was not good at inspiring people and that was what they needed.

They needed to see Shepard the human who had led the galaxy to victory against the Reapers.

The human who had defaild death.

Liara had a smile a pone her lips as she thought of the fact the Shepard had gone in to the battle of the citadel with no fear just determination but now facing a gigantic crowd,a reward and some medal he was as nervous as a kid on the first day of school.

It had been six months seen the battle and the repairs works had just now started to take fully measures. Before it just had been to try to control the havoc that had been done. And that was not a easy task seen intare planets had been destroyd and there was few ship intact ships and so many need rescue.

Liara as her role as shadowborker had done what she could to try to rescue as many survivors as possible, while not giving away where that information came from. But as shadow broker she also wanted to stay as far away from the spot light as she could. But that was not a easy task sense Shepard was the most famous person ever and his face was pretty much everywhere even on the cup of te liara had orderd sha had gotten the question if she wanted a special Shepard cup. of course she had wanted it and it was not a bad hollow if him. wen he did not look she was going to pack it away somewhere long down in her bags.

She would not have come if it was not fore him pleading at her and giving her his best puppy eyes look.

Liara?

She had fore a moment lost herself in thought and he was now standing in front of her, his green meeting her blue.

Yes?

Cant we just go? Run away far from her. Please?

She stood up and circled her arms around him. She could feel his hearth thumping but from nerviness of having her close she cloud not say.

You will do fine. There isn't anything you do badly.

But a never don this before and not I front of so many people.

don't forget the cameras that is going to send this around the entire galaxy. Liara sad before she could stop herself and emdetly reggrated it, sense Derek lost all colour in his face.

She try smoothing over her mistake by saying

don't worry they already love you so it doesn't matter what you do.

She leaned up and was just going to kiss him when the knock on the door came signalling that it was time.

They had walk t only a minute when the salarian leading Shepard stop t and pointed to a pair of red double doors.

Shepard wanted to run but in his new uniform they where going to notice.

The uniform that had made fore him was not discreet at all. Not only was is red it had yellow fringe on it making him look as a peak hock. The only positive thing about it, was that liara had thought it were dashing.

He had prefer d to attend in his amour and armed to the teeth. But had been convinced that it would not have been appropriative and had agreed to ware the uniform That had of course been before he had seen it.

He put on his most stern look and walk t out the double doors.

As he walk t out the light blinded him momentary and when he got full eye sight back he was baffled.

Sense the celebration of the six months mark was held on thessa he had expected mostly asari but here he saw faces of every race he knew. And the people speared as far as he could se and beyond.

As the crowd saw him a roar spread like fire.

Swallowing hard and willing his legs to not give in. He stood there fore a moment before releasing that he was suppose to move. The council stood in front of him and he was suppose to join them

Taking at first a small step then almost rushing toward them before he came to an abrupt stop just before the asari who did take a halt step back and eyeing him suspiciously. she turnd to the crowd and ws going to stat speekping agin and opend her moth but realasing that it would not be heard. she tryd this several times opening her moth and closing it and Derek was remanded of a fish on land.

After things had calmd she made on more try.

We are here to celebrate our victory and the man who withe out him non of us would be here today. Derek Shepard

This man as all what a spectre should be and more. Shepard you have gone beyond the call of duty and we all owe you our lives and that is why we are giving you this special reward you will remain a spectre but you will also have a say in the affairs of the counsil. of course you will do what ever you want but you can always say want you think is best and it will be counted as high as any other member of the council.

Shock was spreding in him. he was a council member. a studded tank you was all he manage to get out Then he realised as she step pt away from the podium that it was time. It was time fore his speech

clasping his hands hard at the side of the podium and listening to the crowd cheering. He tried to think of some thing to say.

Moments passed and eventfully the crowd went quiet. Some more moment pasts and now he was sweating and counting the cameras.

This it it make it or break it.

ha began slow at first unsure if he was doing it right

We are here today to celebrate that we living, and to honour the ones who died fighting. But we should also celebrate that for the fist time in history there is galactic peace. Because we all have lost people in this war now matter what race. I know some people who would object to that saying that there were no volvus or hanar ships at the front line. But fighting the reapers is more than holding a gun or being on a ship. Surviving and trying our best to do so, is to defying the reapers Because that was what they wanted, total inhalation of all living things. Those people may not get a medal or a heroes burial but they are. So take a look at the persons next to you, it doesn't matter what race colour and gender. That is a survivor, that is a fighter, a hero. We work t together for the first time in history and we won.

We must learn from this, that when we are one we can atchive great things. Because we are the same. We are survivors, fighters, heroes, we are one.

At first there was complete silences and he was worried that he had said something terribly wrong and his fight or run instinct came. Wondering how far he would get, he herd the tremendous roar that came. If the crowd had been lode when he entered it was now ear deafening.

He gave bright grin before he step away. The council taking the spot light again.

He had been given stole to sit on while other important people gave frankly boring speeches.

he knew who few where from liara had tried to teach him who the where. tryd and fail it semst sens he got every name wrong. and made several embarrassing comments to the persons next to him.

What felt like a eternity the ceremony was finally over.

Walking with brisk steps to his svite glad to finely be moving after so many hours of sitting.

When he came inside he called for liara.

he had to call fore her because finding her would have taken minutes because the suite had som many rooms that an intare qurian ship crew could have fitted in.

Hearing a yes from the lounge he set a fast pace for it.

Finding that she had only moved from the chair to the sofa and working, he smiled.

Saying to him without looking up.

You know people have all ready pick t up the whole thing we are one. There is already a logo and 15 company's battling for the license.

Moving to the sofa and lifting her legs placing them in his lap he say d

I am glad this is finally over you know the even gave me a special spectre status I am saying that I am eabal to do what I want from know.

Now liara look up at him

well what do you want?  
>Smiling at how easy she had taken the bait he continue with a teasing voice.<p>

I do remember making a promise .

As he said it his smile had turn to a grin that made him look very boyish.

Liara now getting the game, and while smiling said

o am I afraid you have to repeat it to me.

What about marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children?


End file.
